Der Zauberlehrling
by Tiziana-9
Summary: Severus Snape und Harry Potter sehen sich mit einem unbegreiflichen Ereignis konfrontiert – Sensation oder Katastrophe? Kein Pairing, aber mit diversen Bekannten aus Hogwarts und einem Überraschungsgast. *ABGESCHLOSSEN*
1. Eine Aufgabe

_Die folgende Kurzgeschichte ist das Ergebnis einer Herausforderung durch SoyTryphena, die meine träge FF-Pause mit folgendem recht wildem Begriffsmix aufrüttelte, der in der Geschichte vorkommen soll: Lineal, Gold, schlängeln, Pflaume, Nagellack, niedlich, plump._

_Obwohl es dieses Mal kein Pairing geben wird, hoffe ich, liebe Tryphena – und alle, die mitlesen – dass ihr trotzdem ein paar vergnügliche Leseminuten findet._

_Die ausgeliehenen Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. _

**Der Zauberlehrling**

**Kapitel 1 – Eine Aufgabe**

Severus Snape saß statuengleich vor seinem Schreibtisch. Nur die Bewegung seiner rechten Hand, die in gleichmäßigen Abständen mit einem Lineal auf die Tischplatte klopfte, verriet seine Anspannung. Das spärliche Licht, das durch die Kerkerfenster drang, trug nur wenig dazu bei, die düstere Atmosphäre des Raumes aufzuhellen. Die Kerzen in den schmiedeeisernen Kerzenhaltern waren heruntergebrannt und der Besitzer machte keine Anstalten, sie zu erneuern. In noch dunklerem Zustand als seine Umgebung befand sich jedoch seine Gemütsverfassung.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Noch knappe zwanzig Minuten blieben ihm. Wie war er in diese Situation geraten? Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, nach all den Strapazen und Unerträglichkeiten der vergangenen Jahre und nach dem Sieg über Voldemort nur noch sein eigener Herr zu sein und ausschließlich das zu tun, wonach es ihn verlangte?

Er verfluchte Potter und Minerva, die an einem Abend vor zwei Tagen vor seiner Tür gestanden und diese Bitte an ihn herangetragen hatten. Seine erste impulsive Reaktion war reine Empörung gewesen, gut getarnt hinter einer eisigen Fassade aus Zynismus und Abwehr.

Potter hatte er auf Anhieb angesehen, dass dieser mit einem klaren „Nein" rechnete, dass er schon mit der Überzeugung in den Kerker gekommen war, dass der Besuch umsonst sei und jedes Wort eins zuviel. Minerva hingegen plauderte für ihre Verhältnisse geradezu munter, mit größtmöglicher Überzeugungskraft in jedem ihrer Worte - und sein finsteres Gesicht bewusst missachtend.

Er hatte sein „Nein" gesprochen, klar und deutlich - und die Tür vor ihren Nasen verschlossen.

Doch die Resignation auf Potters Gesicht verfolgte ihn. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass ihn Potters Angelegenheiten nichts angingen, während ihn eine andere beharrliche Stimme irgendwo in seinem Kopf daran erinnerte, dass er Lilys Sohn sein Leben nach dem Schlangenbiss verdankte.

Am nächsten Morgen war ihm Potter beim Frühstück ausgewichen. Sie pflegten zwar auch sonst keine rege Konversation, ihre Dialoge bestanden im Üblichen in Grußformeln und den unvermeidlichen Höflichkeitsworten, die die zivilisierte Gesellschaft im täglichen Umgang auszeichnete. Aber noch nie war ihm sein Kollege in den paar Monaten, die er nun ebenfalls in Hogwarts unterrichtete, aus dem Weg gegangen.

Nach dem Frühstück, als er die Zweitklässler jeweils fünf Würmer und eine Pflaume in winzige Stücke zerteilen ließ, sann er darüber nach, wieso sich Potter in dieser Angelegenheit überhaupt so engagierte. Angesichts der Erinnerungen, in die er während Potters Schulzeit ausgiebig Einblick erhalten hatte, erschien es ihm völlig unbegreiflich.

Zum Mittagessen war Potter nicht anwesend und Minerva nutzte seine Abwesenheit, um erneut auf ihn einzureden. Sie setzte zielsicher an seinem empfindlichsten Punkt an: bei seinen zwiespältigen Gefühlen für Lilys Sohn. Angesichts der Entwicklungen in Potters letztem Schuljahr war er nicht umhin gekommen, Albus Dumbledore nachträglich in einigen Punkten Recht zu geben und Fehleinschätzungen und Vorbehalte zu korrigieren.

Zum Abendessen schließlich ging er widerstrebend auf seinen jüngeren Kollegen zu. „Einen Monat zur Probe, wenn das nicht funktioniert, ist mit meiner Unterstützung nicht zu rechnen."

Potter hatte ihn überrascht angesehen und sich dann mit einem schlichten „Ich danke Ihnen" vom Tisch zurückgezogen.

Und nun saß er hier und seine Stimmung verschlechterte sich mit jeder Minute.

* * *

Als es eine Viertelstunde später klopfte, erhob er sich, nahm seinen Umhang und ging zur Tür.

„Die Portschlüssel sind eingerichtet, das Ministerium hat gerade Bescheid gegeben. Sie halten sie bis 11 Uhr aufrecht, bis dahin müssen wir zurück sein."

Er nickte griesgrämig und folgte Harry Potter schweigend zum See.

Eine Gießkanne aus Hagrids Beständen lag auf dem Rasen und beide berührten sie gleichzeitig.

* * *

Severus Snape hatte die Umgebung, in der sie sich wiederfanden, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erfasst: karg, unwirtlich, mit wenigen elastischen jungen Bäume, denen man den häufigen Kampf gegen den Sturm ansah. Er nahm an, dass die einzelne Holzhütte hinter einer künstlich angelegten Hecke das Ziel ihrer Reise war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein Mann mittleren Alters trat hervor.

„Professor Snape, Professor Potter, ich bin froh, dass Sie beide gekommen sind. Mein Name ist Carius McNorman, ich arbeite für das Ministerium und habe ihn hierher gebracht und zusammen mit einem Kollegen die letzten beiden Tage im Blick behalten." Ein zweiter, jüngerer Mann erschien im Hintergrund und grüßte mit einem Nicken. Anschließend nahm er seinen Hut und meinte: „Ich verabschiede mich dann mal. Ihr braucht mich jetzt nicht mehr, oder?"

„Nein. Wir sehen uns morgen im Ministerium. Tschüß, Greyflattle." McNorman wandte sich wieder Snape und Harry zu.

Harry sah sich aufmerksam um. „Wo ist er?"

Der Zauberer zeigte auf eine Tür links von ihm und Harry ergriff die Türklinke.

„Er steht noch immer unter Schock. Seit gestern ist er kaum ansprechbar. Am Anfang hat er so gewütet, dass wir ihn mit einem Bindezauber belegen mussten. Er hätte mich fast umgebracht, als er den größten Schrank der ganzen Hütte auf mich niedergehen ließ. Zum Glück konnte ich rechtzeitig meinen Zauberstab ziehen." McNorman schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Und es gab wirklich nie Anzeichen, dass er über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt?"

„Nie!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben, als ich die Nachricht von Kingsley erhielt."

„Wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben darf: Er wäre nicht der erste Fall, wo ein Schock diese Kräfte erst freisetzt." Severus Snapes Augen ruhten einen Moment auf Harry, bevor er fortfuhr: „In seinem Alter ist das allerdings ungewöhnlich und potentiell gefährlich für sein Umfeld, da er nie lernte, damit umzugehen."

McNorman seufzte und machte eine vage Handbewegung, die die komplette Hütte einschloss: „Wem sagen Sie das! Hier sah es aus, als hätte ein Orkan gewütet. Wir waren sehr froh, als Sie zustimmten, ihn mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen."

Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich und Harry öffnete die Tür.

* * *

Severus Snape war sicher, noch nie einen so dicken Mann gesehen zu haben. Er sah aus wie ein Riesenbaby, plump und unförmig. Er saß in einer Ecke, hatte eine Schachtel mit Nägeln ausgekippt, daneben befand sich eine Flasche, deren Aufschrift er mit „Nagellack" entzifferte. Der Mann hielt einen langen Reißnagel zwischen seinen dicken Fingern - Snape wunderte sich flüchtig, wie ihm das überhaupt möglich war – und begann, ihn mit dem Lack zu streichen.

Snapes Blick wanderte zu Harry Potter, der den Koloss in der Ecke anstarrte und seine abstruse Beschäftigung alarmiert verfolgte. Die nächsten Sekunden wirkten wie eine Ewigkeit. Doch schließlich richtete sich Harry kerzengerade auf und räusperte sich.

„Hallo Big D."

* * *

_... und im nächsten Kapitel gibt's dann mehr Hintergründe, wie es zu dieser Situation kommen konnte..._


	2. Willkommen in Hogwarts, Mr Dursley

_Ich freue mich sehr, dass einige mitlesen und werde die Geschichte auf ein paar Kapitel ausbauen, vielleicht 5 - 7. Noch mal vielen Dank an SoyTryphena für den schrägen Wort-Cocktail, der zu dieser Geschichte inspirierte - und den Reviewern auch an dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön!_

**Kapitel 2 – Willkommen in Hog****war****ts, Mr. Dursley**

„Es will mir nicht in den Kopf, dass Sie verwandt sind." McNorman schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und blickte abwechselnd von Harry zu Dudley Dursley.

Harry beobachtete Dudleys Bewegungen mittlerweile mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Faszination. Doch dieser zeigte keinerlei Regung, dass er überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass sich Menschen im Raum befanden, sondern fuhr fort, mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen alle Sorten von Nägeln zu bemalen und dann auf den Boden zu werfen.

„Dudley? Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bin's, Harry."

Dudley Dursley begann markerschütternd zu schreien. Doch schon einen Moment später trat Totenstille ein. Harry registrierte, dass Snape seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und seinen Cousin grimmig musterte.

Dessen Mund bewegte sich auf und zu wie bei einem Fisch und als er merkte, dass ihm dieses Ausdrucksmittel nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, begann er, mit den Fäusten auf dem Boden zu hämmern und verletzte sich dabei an den herumliegenden Nägeln.

„Hör auf damit, Dudley", rief Harry erschrocken und beförderte mit einem lauten _Collecto _alles, was auf dem Fußboden lag, in ein Gefäß auf dem Schrank. In Dudleys Gesicht zeigte sich eine solche Empörung, dass Snape ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Armer Kerl", bemerkte McNorman nachdenklich. „All die Jahre hat der Schutz gut funktioniert, sie konnten normal leben, sich frei bewegen, doch dann ist sein Vater plötzlich der Meinung, nach England zurückkehren zu müssen. Wir warnten Vernon Dursley mehrfach, dass er damit auch seine Familie in Gefahr bringt, aber er wollte nichts davon hören, behandelte uns wie Schwachsinnige. Dudley ist gegen den Willen seiner Eltern in Amerika geblieben. Er hatte sich gut eingelebt, auf einer Farm mitgearbeitet und Freundschaften geschlossen. Nur vier Tage später erreichte ihn die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Eltern."

„Was ist passiert?" Es fiel Harry schwer, die Frage zu formulieren.

„Kaum, dass sie Little Whinging erreichten und ihr Haus betraten, wurden sie aufgespürt. Mein Kollege, den Sie vorhin kurz sahen, reiste nach Amerika und überbrachte die schreckliche Nachricht persönlich. Ihr Cousin verlor die Nerven und zeigte unkontrollierte Kräfte. Wir konnten niemanden so lange nach Amerika abstellen, um ihn im Auge zu behalten, deshalb holten wir ihn unter entsprechenden Schutzvorkehrungen zurück nach England."

„Er ist nicht in der Verfassung, um in den Ablauf einer Schule integriert zu werden", bemerkte Severus Snape mit stählernem Nachdruck und verschränkte die Arme. „St. Mungos scheint erst einmal der geeignetere Ort für ihn zu sein. Wer garantiert, dass er kein Unheil in der Schule anrichtet? Kommen Sie bloß nicht auf die Idee, dass ich als Babysitter einspringe."

Die Aversion über eine solche Zumutung stand Snape deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das verlangt keiner von Ihnen. Minerva quartiert ihn erst einmal im verlassenen Trakt ein, der ist passwortgeschützt. Er wird ihn nicht ohne Begleitung verlassen. Ich hatte Sie lediglich gebeten, unterstützend dabei mitzuwirken, dass er lernt, seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren."

Snape nickte missmutig. „Soweit, so gut. Aber darüber hinaus können Sie nicht auf mich zählen, damit das klar ist, Potter!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Seit er Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, betrachtete er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und jetzigen Kollegen aus einem veränderten Blickwinkel. Ein Großteil von Snapes Kommentaren und die Galle, die er manchmal versprühte, perlten inzwischen an ihm ab, weil er die Bitterkeit dahinter erkennen konnte. Dennoch gab es regelmäßig Momente, wo er den Drang verspürte, ihn zu schütteln.

„Ich kann auf Ihre Unterstützung diesbezüglich gut verzichten, Professor. Kingsley hat mir außerdem Unterstützung aus dem Ministerium zugesagt."

„Glauben Sie, dass die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums nichts Besseres zu tun haben?"

McNorman hatte das Hin und Her mit hochgezogenen Brauen verfolgt. „Das Ministerium stellte auch vor dem Umzug der Dursleys nach Amerika Mitarbeiter zu ihrer Sicherheit ab. Jetzt braucht er zwar keinen Schutz, da ihm dieser durch Hogwarts geboten wird, aber angesichts der Umstände sollte man ihn dennoch im Blick behalten, damit er keinen Schaden anrichtet. Somit wüsste ich niemanden, der besser geeignet wäre als einer von uns."

„Übernehmen Sie doch den Job, Sie klingen so begeistert", bemerkte Snape spöttisch.

„Warum nicht? Es wäre mal eine Abwechslung. Ich brenne darauf, mich durch Hogwarts geheime Gänge zu schlängeln. Ich kläre das gleich morgen."

McNorman grinste und Harry fand, dass er eine sehr nette Ausstrahlung besaß. Er erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Ron. Er jedenfalls hätte nichts dagegen, jemanden Jüngeren wie McNorman als Gesprächspartner in Hogwarts zu haben. Außer Snape waren alle Kollegen mindestens über 70.

„Es wäre schön, wenn Sie nach Hogwarts kämen." Harry lächelte McNorman an. „Wir müssen nur noch überlegen, wie wir Dudley dorthin bekommen, der Portschlüssel wird um 11 Uhr deaktiviert. Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit."

„Lassen Sie mich das machen, Potter", warf Snape ein und mit einem kurzen, eleganten Schwenk seines Zauberstabs hob er den apathischen Dudley in die Luft und ließ ihn vor sich her schweben.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns bald wieder", verabschiedete sich Harry und McNorman zwinkerte ihm zu. „Auf Wiedersehen, gute Heimreise!"

An der Gießkanne angekommen, stieß Snape einen resignierten Seufzer aus, bevor sie den Portschlüssel berührten.

* * *

„Meine Güte!", war die Begrüßung von Minerva McGonagall, als sie ihnen entgegeneilte. Sie betrachtete Dudley von oben bis unten und wiederholte, noch eine Nuance nachdrücklicher und ungläubiger „Meine Güte!"

„Du sagst es. Aber du hast deinen Willen bekommen, nun sieh zu, was du daraus machst. Mein Rat: Sei vorsichtig, seine Kräfte sind unkontrolliert. Ich darf mich hiermit verabschieden." Snape entfernte sich mit langen, federnden Schritten und Minerva sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Na ja, es ist schon viel wert, dass dich Severus nach Schottland begleitet hat." Sie warf einen weiteren prüfenden Blick auf Harrys Cousin. „Er ist nicht ganz…"

„Nein. Er ist durch den Schock ziemlich aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, ich hoffe, das gibt sich bald wieder. Ich bringe ihn erst einmal in sein Zimmer. Morgen klärt sich, ob jemand vom Ministerium vorübergehend als Aufpasser abgestellt wird."

„In Ordnung. Nebenan sind noch Räume frei. Hier ist das aktuelle Passwort zum verlassenen Trakt." Sie reichte ihm ein Blatt. Harry las und nickte.

* * *

In der Nacht erschütterte ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul das Schloss. Snape, dessen Räumlichkeiten am nächsten lagen, sprang aus dem Bett und eilte zur Quelle des Lärms. Doch er wurde am Eintritt gehindert, da er das Passwort noch nicht kannte.

„Verflucht!"

Er wusste, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen jeden Schallschutzzauber unmöglich machten. Mit Riesenschritten stürmte er zum Gryffindorturm und die einkehrende Ruhe, je weiter er sich vom Herd des Gebrülls entfernte, war wie Balsam. Oben angekommen hämmerte er gegen Harrys Tür.

Sie wurde mit einem Ruck aufgerissen. „Sind Sie verrückt geworden?"

„Hören Sie sich das an!" Snape packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf den Flur. „Sie haben das Passwort, Sie wollten, dass er hier wohnt, also sorgen Sie auch für Ruhe!"

Harry schnappte sich seinen Umhang und folgte Snape, der die Stufen abwärts rannte. Er schien so aufgebracht zu sein, dass er fast eine Treppe verfehlt hätte, die soeben ihren angestammten Platz verließ und nach rechts zum nächsten Treppenabsatz schwenkte.

* * *

Mittlerweile hatte sich ein Auflauf vor dem verlassenen Trakt gebildet.

„Alle Schüler zurück in die Betten", forderte Flitwick gerade, doch er drang nicht durch das aufgeregte Stimmengewirr und Dudleys Geschrei hindurch, das mittlerweile den auf- und abschwellenden Klang einer Sirene angenommen hatte.

„Ruhe!!!", donnerte Snape. „Wenn der Gang nicht innerhalb von zehn Sekunden geräumt ist, werden sich Ihre Punktegläser in rasantem Tempo so lange leeren, bis der letzte aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwindet."

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden lag der Teil des Schlosses wieder verlassen da. Snapes Augenbrauen berührten sich über der Nasenwurzel, als er angestrengt auf die Tür blickte.

„Das Passwort, Potter!", forderte er ungeduldig.

„Mimilissi", murmelte Harry und die Tür öffnete sich.

Flitwick rieb sich die Augen. „Was geht hier eigentlich vor?"

„Sein Cousin ist gestern angekommen." Snape deutete auf Harry.

„Ich habe davon gehört. Aber wieso schreit er?"

„Keine Ahnung. Du kannst zurück ins Bett gehen, Filius, wir kümmern uns darum."

Flitwick sah erleichtert aus, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und verschwand.

* * *

Sobald sie die Tür öffneten, endete der Lärm abrupt. Dudley saß am anderen Ende des Raumes auf seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und stierte sie aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an.

Harry blieb unwillkürlich in einiger Entfernung stehen. „Alles okay, Dudley?"

„Harry?!?"

Das Erstaunen auf Dudleys Gesicht verblüffte nicht nur Harry. Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Erinnern Sie sich an irgendetwas der letzten Stunden, Dursley?"

Dudley schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sah aber Snape nicht an, sondern starrte panisch auf ein Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

Harry folgte seinem Blick. „Was ist los?"

„D-das B-Bild, es hat mich b-bedroht!! D-die ganze Zeit! Es kann sprechen!"

Snape fixierte ihn mit einem sardonischen Lächeln. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Mr. Dursley."


	3. Ein Schreck nach dem anderen

**Kapitel 3 – Ein Schreck nach dem anderen**

„Hog- Was?!?"

„H.O.G.W.A.R.T.S.", buchstabierte Snape gedehnt. „Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, der Ort, an dem Ihr Cousin sieben Jahre Unterricht erhielt und wo er jetzt als Lehrer arbeitet. Regt sich da irgendeine schwache Erinnerung?"

„Soll das heißen, dass ich mich an der Quelle der Wahnsinnigen, der Freaks befinde, denen wir den jahrelangen Albtraum verdanken, die meine … Ma und meinen Dad auf dem Gewissen haben?"

Snapes Ausdruck wurde mörderisch. Er spielte mit dem Zauberstab in seinen Händen.

Dudleys Blick folgte der Bewegung und er zuckte zusammen. „Nehmen Sie das verdammte Ding weg!" Seine Tonlage hob sich um einige Nuancen und steigerte sich weiter. „Weg damit, hören Sie nicht?"

„Wenn Sie planen, einen weiteren hysterischen Anfall zu erleiden, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, Ihnen den Mund zu verschließen."

„Wagen Sie es nicht! Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" Dudley war aufgesprungen und rannte mit geballten Fäusten auf Snape zu. Dieser murmelte nur ein paar Worte und Dudley blieb, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, auf der Stelle stehen.

„So. Und nun hören Sie in Ruhe zu", meinte Snape zufrieden. „Erstens: Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Zweitens: Sie dürfen sich zum erlauchten Kreis der … Wahnsinnigen … zählen, da Sie zweifelsfrei über magische Kräfte verfügen."

Dudleys Augen schienen vor Schock aus den Höhlen hervorzutreten.

„Drittens: Sie werden Hogwarts nicht verlassen, bevor Sie nicht gelernt haben, Ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Diese Aufgabe obliegt Ihrem Cousin, Professor McGonagall und mir."

Snape bewegte seine Hand und hob den Zauber auf. „Und nun dürfen Sie uns Ihre Meinung dazu kundtun."

„ICH WERDE DEN TEUFEL TUN! ICH BIN KEINER VON EUCH FREAKS!!! IHR HABT MEINE MUM UND MEINEN DAD ERMORDET!!!!!"

„Es tut mir leid, was mit deinen Eltern geschehen ist, Dudley", mischte sich Harry besänftigend ein. „Aber sie hätten nicht zurückgehen und sämtliche Warnungen in den Wind schlagen dürfen."

Dudley sackte zusammen. „Ich bat sie, nicht in das Flugzeug zu steigen. Immer und immer wieder. WARUM HABEN SIE NICHT AUF MICH GEHÖRT?" Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen.

„Du hast getan, was du tun konntest, Dudley. Sie waren erwachsene Menschen."

Die folgende Stille wurde nur von gelegentlichen Schluchzern aus Dudleys Ecke unterbrochen. Harry ging zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. „Kopf hoch, Big D. Ich habe gehört, dass du dich in Amerika wohlgefühlt hast und sobald dein … ähm… Problem geklärt ist, kannst du doch wieder zurückgehen."

* * *

Schließlich hob Dudley den Kopf. „Meinst du wirklich, dass ich magische Kräfte besitze?"

„War es bisher Bestandteil Ihres Alltags, Kleiderschränke durch die Luft schweben zu lassen und damit andere fast zu erschlagen?" Snape klang zu Harrys Erstaunen fast sachlich, nur ein winziger Hauch Ironie schwang mit.

„Was ist, wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte Dudley trotzig.

„Dann stellen Sie eine Gefahr für Ihre Umwelt dar und das Ministerium würde sich gezwungen sehen, Sie irgendwo unter Verschluss zu halten."

„Was heißt das?"

„Zum einen gibt es eine entsprechende Abteilung im St. Mungos Hospital, die Erfahrungen mit entsprechenden Fällen gesammelt haben…" – er räusperte sich – „…was sicherlich die angenehmere Alternative ist."

Dudley starrte Snape und Harry entsetzt an.

„… kommt es hingegen zu Zwischenfällen, in denen sich Ihre Fähigkeiten unkontrolliert entfalten und anderen schaden, könnten Sie unter Umständen auch ein Zuhause in Azkaban finden. Ihr Cousin war daher der Meinung, Hogwarts zu einer dritten Alternative erheben zu müssen..."

„AZKABAN?", unterbrach ihn Dudley schrill. „Das, wo diese grässlichen Dinger herumschweben, die einem das Gehirn aussaugen?"

Snape schien einen Augenblick verblüfft. „Aha, ganz so fremd ist Ihnen unsere Welt also gar nicht." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Diese Dinger haben mich mal angegriffen. Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre…"

Snapes Blick schnellte zu Harry.

„Sie erinnern sich doch sicherlich daran, warum ich im 5. Schuljahr fast von der Schule flog - oder etwa nicht, Professor?" Harrys Ton ähnelte dem von Snape, wenn er sein Zielobjekt mit besonderer Treffsicherheit attackieren wollte.

„In der Tat. Jetzt, wo Sie es sagen… Also, Mr. Dursley, haben Sie inzwischen zu einer Entscheidung gefunden?"

„Wie bin ich überhaupt hierher gekommen?"

„Woran erinnerst du dich denn zuletzt?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Zwei Typen schleppten mich in irgendeine hundekalte Holzhütte. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht und war völlig orientierungslos."

* * *

„Ob jemand seine Erinnerungen gelöscht hat?", wisperte Harry, darauf bedacht, dass ihn sein Cousin nicht hören konnte.

„Ich werde gegebenenfalls Legilimentik anwenden, sobald er schläft, um mehr herauszufinden."

„Was flüstert ihr da?", begehrte Dudley misstrauisch zu wissen.

„Wir überlegen, warum du dich an nichts erinnern kannst."

„Ich… nun ja, ich mache das nur in Ausnahmefällen…"

„Wovon sprechen Sie?", erkundigte sich Snape mit scharfem Unterton.

„Ich hatte ein paar Sachen eingenommen, als das mit … - als mir die Nachricht überbracht wurde."

„Verstehe." Snape überlegte. „Haben Sie noch mehr davon bei sich?"

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Gut. Das erklärt vermutlich Ihren zeitweiligen Gedächtnis- und Kontrollverlust und wir können davon ausgehen, dass wir mit weiteren Ausbrüchen erst einmal nicht rechnen müssen. Sie schlafen jetzt. Morgen früh werden wir Sie mit dem Schloss und dem weiteren Vorgehen vertraut machen."

„Ich bringe dir Frühstück", versprach Harry. „Gute Nacht, Dudley."

* * *

Während er am nächsten Morgen ein beladenes Tablett zum verlassenen Trakt balancierte, ging Harry erneut die Ungeheuerlichkeit der ganzen Angelegenheit auf. Außerdem hinterfragte er zum zigsten Male seine eigene Motivation, warum er Dudley nicht einfach weiteren Maßnahmen des Ministeriums überließ, sondern auf eigene Faust versuchen wollte, ihn zu unterstützen. Irgendeine Art von verspäteter Bruderliebe konnte er ausschließen, dazu saßen manche Sachen zu tief. War es Mitleid? Vielleicht. Doch wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ganz ehrlich war, musste er zugegeben, dass auch Neugier eine Rolle spielte. Wie konnte es sein, dass sein Cousin nie auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Magie gezeigt hatte und diese sich nun aus heiterem Himmel manifestierte?

Beim Gedanken an Dudley mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand musste er erst grinsen, doch dann streifte ihn ein eher unangenehmer Gedanke. Sein Cousin hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren zwar offensichtlich weiterentwickelt, aber ob man in seinem Fall den Missbrauch seiner Fähigkeiten ausschließen konnte? Vermutlich würde ihn das Ministerium ohnehin mit einem der Überwachungszauber belegen, welche die innere Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt gewährleisten sollten. Snapes gestrige Schilderungen waren zwar etwas übertrieben gewesen, doch heutzutage wurde ein Aufenthalt in St. Mungos oder Azkaban ziemlich zügig realisiert. Der letzte Krieg hatte nachhaltige Spuren hinterlassen.

„Guten Morgen." Der Deckenberg auf dem Bett bewegte sich, als Harry das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Dudley setzte sich ruckartig auf, als würde er sich gerade erst daran erinnern, wo er sich befand.

„Nebenan ist ein Badezimmer. Wenn du willst, dass ich mit dir frühstücke, kannst du mir mittels dieser Münze Bescheid geben, wenn du fertig bist. Drück sie einfach und ich komme vorbei. Ansonsten holen wir dich um 8:30 Uhr ab." Er legte eine seiner Kommunikationsmünzen, die im Morgenlicht wie Gold glänzte, neben das Tablett.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„7 Uhr. Der allgemeine Schulbetrieb beginnt um 8, aber Professor Snape und ich haben heute erst um 10 Uhr Unterricht, also genug Zeit, um dir eine kleine Einweisung in Hogwarts zu geben und dir die Schule zu zeigen. Bis später."

* * *

Harry behielt die Münze in der Tasche, Dudley schien jedoch kein Bedürfnis nach seiner Gesellschaft zu spüren. Kurz vor halb 9 traf er im Gang auf Snape und als sie den verlassenen Trakt betraten, saß Dudley noch kauend vor seinem Teller. Snape betrachtete angewidert, wie er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund fuhr und die Überreste des Honigs daran kleben blieben. Der Tisch sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung ließ Snape alles verschwinden. „Kommen Sie."

Dudley sah ihn so entrüstet an, dass sich Harry ein Grinsen verkneifen musste. „Ich war noch nicht fertig!"

„Es ist halb 9, hier wird keine Unpünktlichkeit geduldet. Denken Sie daran – St. Mungos oder Azkaban sind Ihre Alternativen, wenn Sie nicht mit uns kooperieren." Mit diesen Worten hatte Snape bereits den Raum verlassen.

„Es mag alles etwas viel für dich sein, aber ich empfehle dir wirklich, seine Geduld nicht übermäßig zu strapazieren. Er fackelt nicht lange, wenn ihm etwas gegen den Strich geht."

„Bei dem hattest du früher Unterricht?"

Harry nickte, deutete auf seine Uhr und ging zur Tür.

Dudley stand auf. „Mir ist eingefallen, woher ich ihn kenne."

Harry drehte sich abrupt um. „Snape? Du hast ihn schon mal gesehen?"


	4. Der blanke Horror

**Kapitel 4 – Der blanke Horror**

Statt einer Antwort liefen Dudley Tränen übers Gesicht. Er wischte sie mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung weg.

„Wie könnt ihr mir das hier antun?", schniefte er.

Harry betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Hör zu, Dudley: Mir ist bewusst, dass das alles für dich ein Schock war, dass du um deine Eltern trauerst und vor allem Zeit und deine Freunde in Amerika brauchen würdest. Leider ist deine Situation durch die …unvorhergesehenen Entwicklungen sehr ernst, auch die Zauberergemeinschaft in Amerika würde sofort eingreifen, wenn sie von deinem Fall Wind bekäme. Und glaub mir, da weht ein rauerer Wind als hier. Hogwarts ist deine Chance, auch wenn du das nicht so siehst."

„Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie es ist, seine Eltern zu verlieren", schrie Dudley.

„Nein. Ich habe meine gar nicht erst kennengelernt."

Dudley starrte ihn an.

„Aber ich verlor die Menschen, welche diese Lücke etwas ausglichen", fuhr Harry leise fort. "Ich kann also durchaus nachvollziehen, wie du dich fühlst."

„Meinst du diesen Paten von dir, diesen Schwerverbrecher?"

Harry seufzte und gab auf. „Er war kein Schwerverbrecher. Es ist allerdings sinnlos, mit dir darüber zu diskutieren. Du hast keine Ahnung von mir und meinem Leben."

Zwischen Dudleys Augen bildete sich eine steile Falte. Er sah aus, als würde er krampfhaft nachdenken. „Dieser Frederic, von dem du nachts oft geträumt und dann geschrien hast – wer war das?"

„Cedric. Er hieß Cedric. Cedric Diggory, ein Mitschüler, der getötet wurde."

* * *

Dudley kratzte sich am Kinn. „Es war genau in dem Sommer, als du Albträume von diesem Cedric hattest und…"

„Wovon redest du eigentlich?"

„…als du vom Baum … gefallen bist…"

„Als du und deine Kumpane mich vom Baum herunter schubsten, meinst du wohl", unterbrach Harry ärgerlich. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Sommerferien nach Cedrics Tod. Eine alte Weide war sein neuer Zufluchtsort geworden, bis ihm Dudley und seine Gang eines Tages folgten und ihn vom Ast stießen, auf dem er saß.

„…dein unfreundlicher Kollege war der Typ, der plötzlich in einem langen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze aus dem Nichts auftauchte, uns anschnauzte, drohte und verscheuchte. Wahrscheinlich hat er dann noch irgendwas mit dir gemacht, denn wir dachten, du hättest dir mehrere Knochen gebrochen. Aber als du paar Stunden später nach Hause kamst, hast du nicht mal gehumpelt."

Snape in Little Whinging? Das war absurd. Es stimmte allerdings, dass er nach dem Aufprall Schmerzen verspürt hatte, die komplett verflogen waren, als er nach ein paar Minuten wieder zu sich kam. In seiner Wut auf Dudley hatte er diesem Umstand jedoch wenig Bedeutung beigemessen, sondern auf Rache gesonnen. Seine Rachegelüste verschwanden schon am nächsten Tag, als sämtliche Mitglieder von Dudleys Gang plötzlich entsetzliche Geschwüre an pikanten Stellen bekamen und ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden mussten.

Man fand keine zufriedenstellende Diagnose dafür und Harry sah es als ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit an, dass er als einziger davon verschont geblieben war. Natürlich geriet er sofort unter Verdacht, doch das erhebende Gefühl, als Dudley noch Tage später im Stehen essen musste und bei jedem Kontakt mit einem Stuhl aufheulte, konnte auch der Stubenarrest nicht vertreiben.

„Er muss uns diese Abszesse verpasst haben", schäumte Dudley, bei dem die gleiche Erinnerung einsetzte. „Jetzt wird mir einiges klar!"

* * *

Konnte es tatsächlich sein… Harry krümmte er sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken, dass sein damaliger Lehrer seine Erniedrigung mit angesehen haben könnte. Doch einen Moment später schüttelte er diese Überlegung wieder ab.

„Bist du ganz sicher? Kannst du dich an sein Gesicht erinnern?"

Dudley wirkte plötzlich unentschlossen. „Nicht so richtig. Aber seine Statur und die herrische Art sind genauso. Und vorhin trug er den gleichen Umhang. Als du mit ihm heute Nacht über die Dementoren gesprochen hast, musste ich an diese Ferien und an diesen …Zwischenfall denken."

Harry atmete auf. „Lange dunkle Umhänge mit Kapuze gehören zur Standardgarderobe in der Zaubererwelt. Vermutlich hat wirklich ein Zauberer eingegriffen, aber es könnte fast jeder gewesen sein. Du erinnerst dich an Mrs. Figgs, die zwei Wochen später in der Nähe war, als uns die Dementoren jagten?"

„Klar, die verrückte Alte mit den Katzen."

„Vielleicht hat sie euch beobachtet und jemanden auf den Plan gerufen."

„Ihn einfach zu fragen ist keine so gute Idee, oder?"

Harry schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf, beschloss aber für sich, die Angelegenheit zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt weiterzuverfolgen. Jetzt mussten sie sich beeilen, denn sie hatten mittlerweile fast 15 Minuten Verspätung. Wie er seinen Kollegen kannte, war der Geduldsfaden schon längst gerissen.

* * *

Snape stand am Fuß der Wendeltreppe und sah demonstrativ auf die Uhr. Seine Miene verriet, dass der Schlossrundgang kein Vergnügen werden würde. Ohne ein Wort stieg er zur Eingangshalle empor, die ruhig und verlassen dalag.

Dudley zuckte mehrmals zusammen, als er die Bewegungen der Bilder um sich herum wahrnahm.

„Das sind nur Bilder, die tun dir nichts", meinte Harry amüsiert. Er bedauerte insgeheim, dass er diesen Moment nicht zu einer Zeit hatte auskosten können, als er noch Dudleys Schikanen ausgesetzt gewesen war. Ohne Rückhalt durch seine Eltern oder Kumpane war es mit der Courage seines Cousins nie weit her gewesen.

Er malte sich aus, wie eine Begegnung zwischen Malfoy und Dudley verlaufen wäre. Hätte ihn Malfoy mit auf die Liste seiner zu quälenden Objekte gesetzt oder ihn auf seine Seite gezogen? In welchem Haus wäre Dudley gelandet? In dem Moment hatte er eine Eingebung. „Professor Snape!"

„Professor Potter?" Sein Kollege zog ironisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Mich interessiert, in welches Haus er gehört. Lassen Sie uns die Runde beim sprechenden Hut beginnen."

„Die Schulleiterin erwartet uns bereits aus ebendiesem Grund", verblüffte ihn Snape.

* * *

„Guten Morgen." Minerva McGonagall betrachtete Dudley Dursley mit der gleichen Skepsis über den Rand ihrer Brille, die sie schon am gestrigen Tag gezeigt hatte. Aber ihre Stimme klang freundlich, als sie sich an ihn wandte:

„Traditionell ist es so üblich, Mr. Dursley, dass bei jedem Zauberer, der sich für eine Weile in Hogwarts aufhält, das zugehörige Haus bestimmt wird. Sie werden noch mehr über die Häuser erfahren, aber zuerst bitte ich Sie, diesen Hut aufzusetzen, damit wir Sie einsortieren können."

„Dieses Ding da setze ich nicht auf." Dudley starrte den Hut angewidert an und zuckte zurück, als sich dieser in seinen Händen bewegte. Als er anfing zu sprechen, ließ er ihn zu Boden fallen.

„Hochnäsig, hm?" Der Hut wackelte mit dem Zipfel hin und her. Dudley sprang mit schreckensstarrem Blick zurück.

Ein leises Lachen bewirkte, dass Minerva McGonagall und Harry ihren schwarzgekleideten Kollegen verwirrt anstarrten. Dudley Dursley hingegen blitzte ihn zornig an. „Sie hätten mich wenigstens vorwarnen können!"

„Setz den Hut auf, Dudley, es dauert nicht lange." Harry konnte nicht verhehlen, dass er die Situation genoss und er blickte verstohlen zu seinem Kollegen. Snapes Gesicht war wieder undurchdringlich und dennoch vermeinte Harry, in seiner ungewohnt entspannten Haltung Belustigung zu erkennen.

Dudley nahm den Hut, der sofort deutlich vernehmbar weitersprach:

„Gut, gut. Hochnäsig also und tyrannisch…"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Minerva McGonagall wirkte verblüfft.

„Es ist noch nie vorgekommen, dass er laut einsortiert."

Dudley riss sich den Hut vom Kopf. „Das reicht mir jetzt! Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einem mottenzerfressenen Ding beleidigen!"

Snape hatte die Arme verschränkt und klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand auf seinen linken Arm. „Darf ich Sie noch einmal an die Alternativen erinnern?"

Dudley warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und setzte den Hut mit widerwilligem Gesicht wieder auf.

Dieses Mal hörte er ihn nur flüstern. _Angst, überall nur Angst. Angst, zu kurz zu kommen, Angst, selbständig zu sein, Angst, von anderen getreten zu werden, also tritt man lieber selbst, Angst vor anderen Menschen_ – der Hut redete und redete und jedes dritte Wort war „Angst". Dudley wurde immer bleicher, aber nach einem Blick auf den großen, dürren schwarzhaarigen Zauberer widerstand er dem Impuls, den Hut erneut vom Kopf zu reißen.

Erst, nachdem dieser schon eine Weile geschwiegen hatte, nahm er ihn ab.

* * *

„Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor oder Slytherin?" Harrys Tonfall klang dringlich.

„Häh?"

„Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor oder Slytherin", wiederholte Minerva McGonagall die Frage. „Das sind die vier Häuser. Normalerweise verkündet der Hut das entsprechende Haus laut. Hat er Ihnen eins genannt?"

„Nein", sagte Dudley mürrisch.

Die skeptischen Blicke der Anwesenden richteten sich auf den Hut. In dem Moment wackelte dieser noch einmal mit der Spitze.

„Slytherin!"

Snapes unbewegtes Gesicht verzog sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gequält, doch Harry nickte, als würde ihn das kaum überraschen.

Der neugebackene Slytherin fing an, sich in der Nase zu bohren. „Und? Was soll das jetzt?" Er betrachtete die Ausbeute seiner Anstrengung nachdenklich und so entgingen ihm die angeekelten Blicke der anderen.

„Da Sie dem Schulalter entwachsen sind, hat es keine unmittelbare Bedeutung auf Ihren Tagesablauf. Aber Professor Snape wird Ihnen sicherlich gern erschöpfende Informationen über sein Haus geben." In Minerva McGonagalls Augen tanzte ein übermütiger Funke, der von Snape mit einem Blick quittiert wurde, der mehr als ein Unwetter verhieß.

* * *

Harry hatte schon häufiger beobachtet, wie sehr sich die beiden Professoren gegenseitig anstachelten. Als Schüler war ihm nie aufgefallen, dass die Rivalität der Gryffindor- und Slytherinoberhäupter eher in einer Scheinrivalität bestand, die von beiden Seiten genussvoll gepflegt wurde, da jeder auf seine Art Vergnügen daraus bezog. Das Kräfteverhältnis schien ausgewogen zu sein, keiner gab auch nur ein Quentchen nach und revanchierte sich bei Unterlegenheit gegebenenfalls zum nächstbesten Zeitpunkt. Und noch eins war ihm klargeworden: Snape fühlte sich wohl in Hogwarts, trotz aller Bitterkeit genoss er sein Refugium im Kerker, sein Labor und die gelegentliche Fachsimpelei mit Kollegen.

Er hatte sich oft Gedanken über Snapes Erinnerungen gemacht, ihn aber nie darauf angesprochen. Snape war ein unerwartetes Bindeglied zu seiner Mutter und es stand für ihn außer Zweifel, dass Snape sie wirklich geliebt hatte. Seit er in Hogwarts arbeitete, beobachtete er Snape, um für sich zu klären, was um alles in der Welt seine Mutter in ihm gesehen haben mochte. Sein Groll auf Snapes Verhalten während seiner Schulzeit war auf diese Weise nach und nach wachsender Neugier gewichen.

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sind Sie bereit, Ihre entrückten Gefilde zu verlassen und uns auf dem weiteren Rundgang zu begleiten, Professor Potter? Oder ziehen Sie es vor, noch mehr Löcher in die Wand der Schulleiterin zu starren?"

Harry ignorierte Snape und verließ mit ihnen das Büro. Dudley ging geduckt durch die Gänge und seine Augen huschten hin und her, als erwarte er, jeden Moment angegriffen zu werden. Harry dachte an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts zurück, an das Staunen und seine Begeisterung über diese fremde Welt. Dass Dudley nicht gleichermaßen fasziniert darauf reagierte, sondern voller Angst und Schrecken, hing sicher mit seiner Trauer und dem Schock zusammen. Letztendlich machte er die Zaubererwelt und vor allem Harrys Existenz für die Einschränkungen der letzten Jahre verantwortlich.

* * *

„Die Bibliothek." Snape öffnete die breite Tür und schaute auf die Uhr. „Bevor wir heute Abend beginnen, Ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen und Sie in die grundlegenden Regeln der Magie einzuführen, werden Sie anfangen, sich mit bestimmten Werken vertraut zu machen. Je intensiver Sie sich damit beschäftigen, desto eher können Sie Ihr bisheriges Leben wieder aufnehmen."

Snape trat zu Madame Pince, diese nickte und begann, einige Bücher aus den Regalen zu ziehen.

Dudley betrachtete den wachsenden Stapel, Panik im Blick.

„Sie nehmen die Bücher jetzt mit in Ihr Zimmer und beginnen mit „Allgemeine Einführung in die magische Welt", es ist für Erstklässler geschrieben, Sie sollten damit keine Schwierigkeiten haben."

Dudley sah auf den Bücherberg, dann auf Snape und Harry und schließlich auf die zahllosen Regale. „Gibt's hier keine DVDs?"

„Ich bedaure Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass diese Art von Erfindungen der Muggelwelt innerhalb dieser Mauern nicht funktioniert."

Snape wusste zwar, dass er nicht so aussah, als würde er irgendetwas bedauern, aber die Wirkung seiner Worte erschien ihm übermäßig dramatisch: Dursley sank kreidebleich auf eine Bank, suchte sichtlich nach Worten und stammelte dann fassungslos „Keine DVDs? Kein Fernseher? Kein Internet? Keine Stereoanlage? Kein Handy? "

Harry verneinte.

„Nicht mal ein Radio?"

Harry wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass Radios durchaus auch in der Zaubererwelt bekannt und üblich waren, nur eben nicht in Hogwarts, aber Snape kam ihm zuvor. Als er mit einem schadenfrohen Aufblitzen erneut den Kopf schüttelte, erklang ein heulender Laut und Dudley stützte die Hände in die Arme.

„Das überlebe ich nicht."


	5. Härtere Maßnahmen

**Kapitel 5 – Härtere Maßnahmen**

Während des Mittagessens war eine Information vom Ministerium eingetroffen, dass man in zwei Tagen den Mitarbeiter McNorman nach Hogwarts schicken würde. Außerdem stellte man ihnen ein Ultimatum: Wäre Mr. Dudley Dursley innerhalb von drei Monaten nicht in der Lage, kontrolliert mit seiner Magie umzugehen, käme er in die Obhut und in das Überwachungsprogramm des Ministeriums.

Snape hielt zwar für ausgeschlossen, dass sich Dudleys Ausbrüche ohne die bisherigen Auslöser in gleichem Ausmaß wiederholen könnten, aber alle waren sich einig gewesen, dass man ihn im Auge behalten musste. Minerva hatte McNorman bereits ein Arbeitszimmer direkt neben Dudleys Raum eingerichtet, damit er diesem auch als Übungspartner zur Seite stehen konnte. Minerva würde ihn morgens jeweils eine Stunde mit den Gegebenheiten in Hogwarts vertraut machen und einen allgemeinen Einblick in die Zaubererwelt geben. Snapes und Harrys Aufgabe bestand darin, abends seine Fähigkeiten zu testen und ihn entsprechend Kontrolle zu lehren.

* * *

„Verschwinde, du hässlicher Zwerg!"

Das Tablett mit dem Abendessen knallte auf den Tisch.

„Niemand beleidigt Winky! Winky ist eine freie Elfe!"

Dudley wich zurück, als sich ihr Zeigefinger auf ihn richtete.

„W-war n-nicht so gemeint", stotterte er. Doch er warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf die Stelle, an der sie mit einem Plopp verschwand.

Er schlang das Essen hastig in sich hinein, bevor es ihm der dürre Schwarzhaarige wieder wegnehmen konnte.

* * *

Harry stand an diesem Abend das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder in Snapes Büro und Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit wurden wach. Als ihn Minerva McGonagall vor ein paar Monaten auf diese Stelle berufen hatte, war seine erste Frage gewesen, warum Snape sein Lieblingsfach aufgeben wollte. Minerva hatte ihn aufgeklärt, dass inzwischen auch schon die Erst- und Zweitklässler in Verteidigung unterrichtet wurden und darüber hinaus die Stundenzahl für die älteren Klassen erhöht worden war. Parallel dazu traten neue Vertretungsregelungen in Kraft. Jeder Hogwartslehrer musste nun zwei Fachgebiete unterrichten, um gegebenenfalls für ausgefallene Kollegen einspringen zu können. Seine Stelle war somit eine zusätzliche Stelle: Snape behielt die 3. bis 5. Klasse in Verteidigung und unterrichtete die 6. und 7. Klasse in fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränken. Harry übernahm die restlichen Klassen in Verteidigung und die 1. – 3. Klasse in Verwandlung, wodurch Minerva McGonagall entlastet wurde.

* * *

„Sentimental?" Snapes Stimme unterbrach Harrys Betrachtung der Regalinhalte. Dudley folgte dicht hinter ihm und wirkte mit jeder Minute kleiner.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht!" Harry erwiderte den spöttischen Blick mit Gleichmut.

Snape deutete auf zwei Stühle. Er selbst blieb stehen und begann, vor Dudley auf und ab zu gehen. Dudley schrumpfte weiter, obwohl er ein trotziges Gesicht aufsetzte.

„Also, Mr. Dursley – Fakt ist, dass bei Ihnen unkontrollierte magische Ausbrüche festgestellt wurden, ob unter dem Einfluss des Schocks oder der Dinge, die Sie geschluckt haben, sei dahingestellt. Es gab tatsächlich nie Anzeichen dafür?"

Dudley schüttelte unter Snapes durchdringendem Blick mürrisch den Kopf.

„Da Sie bis zur Vollendung des 17. Lebensjahres nicht als möglicher Schüler auf den Hogwartslisten auftauchten, bin ich geneigt, Ihnen Glauben zu schenken. Wir testen jetzt, was Sie können."

„Nichts kann ich. Das ist alles völliger Blödsinn. Die Sache mit dem Schrank haben sich diese Typen ausgedacht, um mir zu schaden. Außerdem besitze ich nicht mal so ein Dingsda, einen Zauberstab."

„Der ist für die Ausübung von Magie nicht zwangsläufig notwendig, Mr. Dursley."

Snape wirbelte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihn zu. Im gleichen Augenblick krachten mehrere Behälter in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke zu Boden.

Auch Harry schrak zusammen. Ein scharfer Essiggeruch durchdrang den Raum. Seine Reaktion war prompt.

_Evanesco! _

„Bravo, Potter. Beachtliche Reaktionsschnelligkeit."

Harry gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich und Snape drehte sich mit süffisantem Grinsen wieder zu Dudley um, der mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf den Boden starrte, wo soeben noch die Glasscherben gelegen hatten.

„Überzeugt Sie diese kleine Demonstration? In dem Moment, in dem Sie sich bedroht fühlten, gingen die Behälter zu Bruch."

„Das haben nicht Sie gemacht?!"

„Nein, Sie."

„Verfluchte Scheiße." Dudleys Stimme klang belegt.

„Ihre Ausdrucksweise lässt zu wünschen übrig, Mr. Dursley. Erkennen Sie nun, wo das Problem liegt, dass Ihre Kräfte eine Gefahr für Ihre Umwelt darstellen und Sie das Ministerium deshalb nicht frei herumlaufen lassen kann?"

* * *

Dudley sagte lange Zeit nichts mehr. In sein Gesicht war eine solche Mischung aus Schock und Ehrfurcht geschrieben, dass Harry am liebsten laut aufgelacht hätte.

„Noch eine entscheidende Sache: Sie tragen Kontaktlinsen, deren Material auf bestimmte Zauber und Substanzen reagiert. Wenn Sie Ihre Augen behalten wollen, empfehle ich eine Brille."

Dudley fand vor Entrüstung seine Sprache wieder. „Ich soll als Brillenschlange herumrennen, so wie der da? Vergessen Sie es."

„Dem da verdanken Sie die Umstände einer außergewöhnlichen Vorzugsbehandlung. Vergessen Sie das nie, Mr. Dursley. Eine Eule ans Ministerium genügt!" Snapes scharfe Entgegnung bekam am Ende einen drohenden Unterton.

Harry hätte nie gedacht, jemals den Tag zu erleben, an dem Professor Severus Snape für ihn Partei ergreifen würde.

„Und von Ihren Augen können Sie sich dann schon mal verabschieden, Mr. Dursley", schloss Snape ätzend. „Unter Umständen erspart uns das viel Arbeit."

Dudley saß auf dem Stuhl wie ein paralysiertes Kaninchen.

„Wo soll ich denn eine Brille hernehmen?", fragte er kleinlaut.

Snape griff in eine Schreibtischschublade und reichte ihm ein Gestell. „Aufsetzen."

Dudley entfernte die Kontaktlinsen und versuchte, das Gestell über seine fleischige Nase zu zwängen. „Passt nicht."

Snape murmelte eine paar Worte und Dudley schob die Bügel hinter die Ohren.

„Ich sehe nichts."

_Clarisso!_

„Tatsächlich, eine Brille verleiht selbst dem dümmsten Antlitz einen leichten Anflug von Intelligenz", flüsterte Snape und einen Moment lang zeigte sich echte Erheiterung in seinem Blick.

Dudley sah weniger glücklich aus.

* * *

„Visualisieren Sie! Überwinden Sie diese entsetzliche Lethargie, bei Salazar! Nach einer Woche muss doch langsam ein Fortschritt erkennbar sein!"

Dudley stand an einem der nächsten Abende erneut in Snapes Büro und seine Augen traten fast aus ihren Höhlen.

„Es geht nicht! Ich werde wütend!!"

„Kontrollieren Sie Ihre Emotionen, lassen Sie sich nicht gehen wie ein greinendes Kleinkind!"

Das Regal wackelte und Snape erneuerte seine Schutzzauber. Dudley Dursley hätte seinen Bestand vermutlich schon dreimal zu Bruch gehen lassen, wenn er keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen hätte.

„Ich hab die Schnauze voll!"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Wie Sie wollen. Es ist Ihr Leben."

Die Tür knallte hinter Dudley Dursley ins Schloss.

* * *

„Fassen wir zusammen: Er verhält sich wie ein renitentes, verhätscheltes Kind, verfügt über keinerlei Disziplin, strengt sich nicht an." Snape blickte genervt in die Runde.

„Die Elfen weigern sich, ihm Essen zu bringen, weil er sie beleidigt", warf Minerva McGonagall nachdenklich ein. „Ich habe selten einen so verzogenen Menschen erlebt. In seinem Alter ist zwar nicht zu erwarten, dass er sich noch großartig ändert, aber ihm sollte zumindest der Ernst seiner Situation klar werden!"

"Er ist mit dem Expresszug durch seine Kinderstube gefahren!", ergänzte McNorman.

Harry konnte seinen Kollegen nur zustimmen.

Er hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen oft gefragt, ob es richtig gewesen war, Dudley nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Hatte er geglaubt, dass ihn der Tod seiner Eltern gefügiger machen, dass ihm klar sein müsste, dass er kooperieren sollte, wenn er zurück nach Amerika und nicht ein jämmerliches Leben unter Kontrolle des Ministeriums führen wollte?

„Ich habe ihn zwar erst wenige Tage erlebt, aber mein Vorschlag wäre, ihn unbedingt körperlich mehr zu fordern und sein Essen zu rationieren", meinte McNorman. „Während all der Jahre als psychologischer Betreuer fürs Ministerium habe ich oft die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das wahre Wunder wirken kann. Ich würde mich bereiterklären, jeden Tag 2 - 3 Stunden mit ihm draußen zu verbringen, wenn die Schüler Unterricht haben. Das Gelände ist ja groß genug und ein Teil des Waldes betretbar."

„Er könnte außerdem für ein paar Stunden pro Woche im Gewächshaus mithelfen. Einiges lässt sich nicht mit Magie bewerkstelligen und Pomora beklagte erst kürzlich, dass es ihr zuviel wird", meinte Minerva McGonagall.

Snape nickte spöttisch und auch Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht zog. Das alles würde Big D gar nicht gefallen, aber McNorman hatte zweifellos Recht.

„Ich rate, ihn momentan noch nicht in den Schulbetrieb zu integrieren. Diese Entscheidung kann man in 3 – 4 Wochen überdenken. Außerdem schlage ich vor, den Unterricht in der bisherigen Häufigkeit aufrechtzuerhalten, ihm aber mehr Übungsaufgaben und Lesestoff bis zur nächsten Stunde geben. Er hat genug Zeit dafür." Minerva blickte fragend über den Rand ihrer Brille.

„An mir soll es nicht liegen." Snapes Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht und er schien in Gedanken schon die Optionen durchzuspielen, was er seinem Sonderschüler alles aufbrummen könnte.

„Bleibt die Frage des Essens", warf Harry ein. „Ich werde es ihm nicht dreimal täglich nach unten schleppen, nur weil er die Elfen vergrätzt hat."

„Er soll es sich aus der Küche holen. Wir geben Anweisung, dass sie ihm das Essen herausgeben, wenn er danach fragt. Auf diese Weise wird er gezwungen, diejenigen darum zu bitten, die er gekränkt hat. Ein bisschen Demut schadet ihm nicht", beschloss Minerva.

* * *

Als Harry an diesem Abend in seinem Zimmer saß, spürte er deutlich die Anstrengung der letzten Tage. Er hoffte, dass die heute beschlossenen Maßnahmen Früchte tragen würden. Drei Monate waren absehbar. Schlugen ihre Versuche fehl, konnte er zumindest vor sich selbst sagen, alles versucht zu haben.

Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und zog ein paar Bände aus dem Regal, die er in den nächsten Tagen sichten wollte. Ein energisches Klopfen brachte den Bücherstapel in seiner Hand zum Schwanken, aber er schaffte es noch, ihn rechtzeitig auf dem Schreibtisch abzustellen. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete.

Severus Snapes Schatten wirkte im Schein der Kerzen noch länger und dünner.

„Wir sollten ein paar Dinge klären, Potter."


	6. Konfrontationen

_Liebe mimaja, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl: Hier kommt Kapitel 6 in Überschallgeschwindigkeit, auch als kleines Dankeschön für deine amüsanten Reviews, die mich jedes Mal zum Lachen bringen!_

_Ganz herzlichen Dank auch an Mrs. Skinner – ich habe mich wieder sehr über dein Lob gefreut und wünsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß mit Dudleys „Leidensweg"_ :-)

_Marian – ich sehe dein Stirnrunzeln förmlich vor mir, dass schon wieder der verhasste, düstere Tränkemeister im Mittelpunkt einer Geschichte steht _:-)_, aber freue mich natürlich sehr, dass du auch wieder mitliest! Lieben Dank für dein Review (und falls du den Film mit den Extras gekauft hast, würde ich ihn mir sehr gern mal ausleihen). _

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - Konfrontationen**

Harry bat Snape mit einer Handbewegung ins Zimmer.

Dieser checkte das Umfeld aus den Augenwinkeln und setzte sich dann in den Sessel am Kamin. Nachdem er ein paar Sekunden unverwandt in die Glut gestarrt hatte, blickte er auf.

„Warum geben Sie sich mit ihm ab?"

Die Augen seines Gegenübers durchbohrten ihn mit solcher Intensität, dass Harry Unbehagen verspürte. Er ahnte, dass diese Frage nur die Einleitung zu etwas anderem war. Doch was hatte Snape dazu bewogen, ihn in seinen privaten Räumen aufzusuchen? Es war ein völlig untypisches Verhalten.

„Nun?" Snapes Stimme verriet keine Ungeduld, doch Harrys Beklommenheit wuchs, als er die angespannte Haltung des Tränkemeisters registrierte. Es schien, dass er den wahren Grund seines Hierseins noch hinauszögern wollte.

„Er ist mein Cousin."

„Halten Sie mich nicht für schwachsinnig, Potter. Ich hatte Einblick in Ihre Erinnerungen und verwandtschaftliche Zuneigung war nicht erkennbar, ganz im Gegenteil."

„Warum interessieren Sie sich für meine Motivation? Bereuen Sie Ihre Zusage, mich zu unterstützen?"

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich will Ihre Beweggründe wissen."

„Dass ausgerechnet er über magische Fähigkeiten verfügt, ist eine unfassbare Ironie des Schicksals nach allem, was gewesen ist. Ich will sehen, wie er damit klarkommt, vielleicht aus Mitleid, vielleicht aus Schadenfreude. Ich weiß es auch nicht", meinte Harry lahm. „Es sind ja nur drei Monate."

„Hm." Sein Kollege schwieg eine ganze Weile und taxierte den Raum. Sein Blick blieb an den Wänden hängen. „Weinrot, Potter?"

„Wieso erstaunt Sie das? Sind Ihre Räume nicht in Grün gehalten?"

Snape ließ ein kurzes, raues Geräusch hören. „Nicht mehr, seit ich da wohne."

„Dann also in Schwarz." Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Wieder falsch."

* * *

Snape stand auf und begann, im Raum hin und her zu gehen. Harry verfolgte seine Bewegungen, bemerkte Snapes wachsende Anspannung, bis er abrupt stehenblieb.

„Ich mag es nicht, in der Schuld anderer zu stehen."

Harry hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Also darauf lief es hinaus.

„Nur aus diesem Grund sage ich Ihnen meine Unterstützung für alle drei Monate zu. Damit das klar ist."

„Ich habe nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Sie stehen in keiner Schuld."

„Es reicht, wenn ich es weiß, dass ich ohne Ihre Hilfe verblutet wäre. Es macht die Sache nicht leichter, dass ausgerechnet Sie es waren."

„Vergessen Sie's doch einfach!" Harry merkte, dass sein Blutdruck stieg. „Was haben Sie nur gegen mich? Immer noch die alten Animositäten wegen meines Vaters?"

Snape betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Ihnen ist doch klar, dass ich die Prophezeiung damals weitergegeben habe? Außerdem kennen Sie einige meiner Erinnerungen. Und die Konsequenzen."

„Wäre es nicht für uns beide einfacher, wenn wir die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen lassen?" Harry merkte in dem Moment, dass er wirklich meinte, was er sagte, auch wenn sich sein Vorschlag in Snapes Ohren idealistisch und naiv anhören mochte.

Snape lachte unfroh auf. „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Sie könnte noch leben, wenn Sie…"

Harry bereute sein Entgegenkommen sofort. „…wenn ich nie existiert hätte, das wollten Sie doch sagen, oder? Aber Sie überschätzen meinen Einfluss auf die Tatsache meiner Existenz und auf die damaligen Ereignisse!"

„Sarkasmus steht Ihnen nicht."

„Ach nein? Meinen Sie, den haben Sie für sich allein gepachtet?"

„Sie haben mich missverstanden."

„Sie haben deutlich genug ausgedrückt, dass Sie mein Leben für den Tod meiner Mutter verantwortlich machen. Aber es hätte nie soweit kommen müssen und das wissen Sie so gut wie ich. Übertragen Sie also Ihre Schuldgefühle nicht auf mich. Ich war ein Baby und habe mir das alles nicht herausgesucht, verdammt noch mal!" Harry war so aufgebracht, dass die Worte nur so aus ihm heraussprudelten. „Geht das in Ihren selbstgerechten Slytherinschädel hinein? Ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie mich jetzt allein lassen."

Snape war noch bleicher als sonst. „Sie haben mich missverstanden und nicht ausreden lassen", wiederholte er.

„Dann reden Sie aus", forderte Harry aufgebracht.

Snape verschränkte die Arme und fuhr eisig fort: „Ihre Mutter könnte noch leben, wenn Sie nicht ein möglicher Kandidat für die Prophezeiung gewesen wären. Ich habe nie abgestritten, für die Entwicklung der Dinge die Verantwortung zu tragen."

Harrys Wut kühlte sich sofort wieder ab und er verfluchte seine vorschnelle emotionale Reaktion. „Entschuldigung."

Snape starrte ihn an, als müsse er den Sinn dieses Wortes neu definieren.

Harry holte tief Luft und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Mir ist klar, dass Sie die Vergangenheit nicht einfach ausblenden können. Aber warum ist es so schwer, sich mit meiner Existenz zu arrangieren, wenn Ihnen meine Mutter so viel bedeutete? Letztendlich bin ich ein Teil von ihr."

Snapes Miene gab keinerlei Regung preis, aber seine Stimme klirrte noch immer vor Kälte: „Dafür, dass Sie bestrebt sind, psychologische Grundsatzforschung zu betreiben, lassen Sie zwei wesentliche Aspekte außer Acht…"

Als Harry die Augenbrauen hob, erreichte Snapes Ton arktische Temperaturen: „Erstens hat Ihr Vater ebenfalls Anteil an Ihrer Person. Und zweitens: Ist Ihnen tatsächlich nie der Gedanke gekommen, Potter, dass Sie MEIN Sohn hätten sein können?"

Harry wurde blass. „Was?!"

„Natürlich rein hypothetisch", ergänzte Snape bitter. „Gute Nacht."

* * *

„Was? Ich soll hungern?"

„Du sollst nicht hungern, sondern dir dein Essen selbst holen. Tut mir leid, aber das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben."

Das Gesicht seines Cousins zeigte höchstes Entsetzen.

„Ihr verlangt, dass ich allein durch dieses Labyrinth mit den aggressiven Bildern irre und um Essen bettle?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Dir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Außerdem ist die Küche nur einen Gang weiter, auf den paar Metern wirst du dich wohl kaum verirren. Essensausgabe für dich ist 7:30 Uhr, 12:30 Uhr und 17:30 Uhr."

Dudley öffnete erneut seinen Mund zum Protest, aber Harry hatte die Tür schon von außen geschlossen.

* * *

Das konnten sie nicht mit ihm machen! Dudley war nicht böse darüber, dass die hässlichen Zwerge nicht mehr kamen, aber Harry würde früher oder später einsehen, dass er etwas essen musste und ihm etwas bringen.

Abends grummelte sein Magen schon so sehr, dass er sich selbstmitleidig ins Bett verkrümelte. Dann würde er eben verhungern.

Als ihn Harry zum Unterricht abholen wollte, stellte er sich schlafend.

„Aufstehen, Dudley – in zehn Minuten geht's los.

„Ich komme nicht mit."

„Bist du krank oder was?"

„Ich habe Hunger. Ihr Freaks lasst mich hier verschmachten."

„Wenn du dir nichts aus der Küche holst, bist du selbst schuld. Kommst du jetzt mit oder soll dich Professor Snape abholen? Er wird dich bestimmt gern noch mal darauf hinweisen, dass wir das nicht zum Vergnügen machen und eventuell das Ministerium informieren."

Ein erbarmungswürdiges Stöhnen erklang, bevor sich Dudley aus dem Bett schälte, einen Pullover überzog und Harry folgte.

Harry war selbst nicht sonderlich erpicht auf die Unterrichtsstunden, da sein Kollege und er seit Snapes privatem Besuch nur noch das Allernötigste miteinander besprachen und sich sonst geflissentlich ignorierten.

* * *

„Da ab morgen Ihre Aufgaben im Gewächshaus und körperliche Ertüchtigung hinzukommen, ändert sich Ihr wöchentlicher Stundenplan folgendermaßen…" - Snape griff nach einem Stift und machte eine Reihe von akkuraten Gedankenstrichen – „…8:30 – 9:30 Uhr Rundgang mit McNorman auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände, ab 9:30 Uhr haben Sie Zeit für Übungen und Ihr Lesepensum, 13:30 – 15:00 Uhr weitere Frischluft und im Anschluss von 15 – 16:30 Uhr Mithilfe im Gewächshaus. Von 18:30 – 20 Uhr erfolgt dann Unterricht bei einem oder mehreren von uns."

Harry beobachtete, wie sich immer mehr Empörung in Dudleys Gesicht einnistete, zum Schluss hatte die Stirn so tiefe Furchen, dass man hätte Kartoffeln einsäen können. Aber Dudley schwieg, Snapes Blick hielt ihn anscheinend davon ab, das zu äußern, was ihm auf der Zunge lag.

Snape reichte ihm das Blatt und stand auf. „Und nun demonstrieren Sie die Resultate Ihrer heutigen Übungen."

Harry beobachtete, wie sich Dudley abmühte, auf Snapes teilweise betont langsame und vorhersehbare Angriffe zu reagieren und dabei seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sein Cousin so schnell die Kontrolle über sich verlor: Von seinen Eltern hatte er immer das bekommen, was er wollte und wann er es wollte, er musste nie um etwas kämpfen oder sich etwas erarbeiten. In der Schule hatte er seinen Willen durch Einschüchterung durchgesetzt. Wenn das nicht funktionierte, bekam er einen seiner legendären Wutanfälle, bis die Gegenseite entnervt aufgab. Großartige Konsequenzen aus seinem Handeln hatte er zumindest früher nie tragen müssen.

„Etwas besser, aber kein Grund, sich auszuruhen", meinte Snape, als Dudley schweißüberströmt auf einem Stuhl zusammensackte. „Üben Sie das bis morgen Abend mit McNorman weiter. Ihr Cousin und ich werden Ihnen jetzt noch ein paar weitere Anweisungen geben."

„Wäre mit einem Zauberstab nicht alles einfacher?", wandte Dudley zaghaft ein.

„So lange Sie Ihre Kräfte nicht automatisch kontrollieren können, bekommen Sie keinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Das wäre, als würde man Öl ins Feuer gießen."

„Aber wenn ich es schaffe, zeigst du mir dann paar Tricks, Harry?"

„Hogwarts ist kein Zauberkunstkasten für Zauberkunststücke, Dudley, es geht weit darüber hinaus. Nicht umsonst werden die Kinder 7 Jahre zur Schule geschickt."

„Es muss doch auch Erwachsenenbildung oder Ähnliches geben?"

Dass Dudley das Wort „Erwachsenenbildung" überhaupt kannte, erschien Harry erstaunlich genug, aber dass er plötzlich Interesse an seinen neuen Fähigkeiten bekundete, war neu. Es würde es ihre Aufgabe jedenfalls enorm erleichtern, wenn er sich nicht mehr dagegen sperrte.

„Leider läuft es in der magischen Welt ein bisschen anders. Es gibt kaum Fälle, wo Magie erst im Erwachsenenalter auftrat und diese Menschen richteten meist ungewollt große Schäden in ihrem Umfeld an, bevor das Ministerium auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Aber wenn du es schaffst, zeige ich dir bisschen was", versprach Harry. Vielleicht war das die Motivation, die sein Cousin brauchte?

Dudley war für den Rest der Stunde unverhältnismäßig aufmerksam.

* * *

Als er am nächsten Morgen zur Küche schlich, kehrte das alte Selbstmitleid jedoch zurück. Wie ein Bettler kam er sich vor. Zum Glück konnte er einen weiten Bogen um die Schüler machen und seine Unterrichtsstunden waren so gelegt, dass er kaum jemandem begegnete. Das Schlimmste war, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als hierzubleiben, bis er nach Meinung der anderen Kontrolle über seine unnormalen Impulse gewann. Der tyrannische Typ wurde nie müde zu betonen, dass man hier nicht wegkam und man ihn sofort aufgreifen würde, sollte er zu fliehen versuchen. Aber die Alternative, sich in die Hände des Ministeriums zu begeben, klang wie die Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera.

Wie Harry diesen Drill sieben Jahre lang ausgehalten hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Aber sein schmächtiger Cousin wurde von allen sehr respektvoll behandelt, das war ihm von Anfang an aufgefallen. Eigentlich wusste er gar nichts über Harry, stellte er fest. Selbst der Dürre schien Achtung vor ihm zu haben, auch wenn er es hinter Spott und Ignoranz versteckte. Doch in diesem Metier kannte Dudley sich aus. Es ging immer nur darum, der Stärkere zu sein und den anderen keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten, soviel war klar.

Er hörte ein unanständiges Geräusch über sich und zuckte zusammen. Ängstlich ließ er die Augen schweifen, konnte aber nichts sehen.

„Verfluchtes Horrorkabinett", murmelte er und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

„Dudel diedel Dudleybaby hat Hunger", bemerkte eine abscheuliche Stimme aus dem Off. Dudley rannte, doch mit einem Mal spürte er einen Luftzug direkt über sich und im nächsten Augenblick war ein grässliches Geschöpf vor ihm und lachte gackernd.

„Dudleybaby niedlich, niedlich, musst auf vergiftete Speisen aufpassen."

„Ein Geist!", kreischte Dudley panisch.

„ICH BIN EIN POLTERGEIST, du Wicht", pfiff Peaves. „Aber warte nur, bis du Nick siehst!" Das unheimliche Wesen folgte dicht hinter ihm, bis er erschöpft stehenbleiben musste und sich die Seiten hielt.

„Höre ich hier meinen Namen?"

Was nun kam, war der ultimative Albtraum. Etwas fuhr durch ihn hindurch, ihm wurde eiskalt und das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, waren ein kopfloser Körper und meckerndes Lachen.


	7. Finite Incantatem

**Kapitel 7 – Finite Incantatem**

„Sie kommen langsam in Form, Mr. Dursley. Noch ein paar Wochen und Sie sind richtig fit."

McNorman beschleunigte seinen Schritt und Dudley versuchte, neben ihm zu bleiben. Die täglichen Ausflüge machten ihm inzwischen fast Spaß, vor allem, weil er dadurch aus dem Gruselschloss wegkam. Der Begegnung mit den Geistern waren weitere gefolgt und sämtliche Kleidung, die ihm Harry bei seiner Ankunft organisiert hatte, schlotterte mittlerweile an ihm herunter. Nach zwei Monaten traute er sich immer noch nicht, Nachschlag in der Küche zu verlangen. Er war froh, wenn er den Weg einmal überstanden hatte.

Aber seine Atemnot, die ihn bei den ersten Spaziergängen geplagt hatte, war auf wundersame Weise verschwunden. Die Arbeit im Gewächshaus nervte jedoch gewaltig. Die Alte verstand keinen Spaß. Zweimal schon hatte sie ihn angeraunzt, dass er sich bei den kleinen Picksern der Mimbulus Mimbletonia nicht so haben sollte.

Dafür klappte der Unterricht mittlerweile besser. Es war eine Offenbarung gewesen, als er es vor ein paar Wochen zum ersten Mal schaffte, willentlich Dinge geschehen zu lassen bzw. zu verhindern. Schon bald hatte er den richtigen Trick herausgefunden, wie er die Sache managen konnte. Leider weigerte sich der mürrische Typ, ihm weitergehenden Unterricht zu geben, sondern drängte, dass sie nur noch einen Monat Zeit hätten, bis das Ministerium seine Kontrollfähigkeiten prüfen würde. Wenn er die Prüfung bestand, wollte er ihm Empfehlungen für die Zauberergemeinschaft in Amerika mitgeben, wo er vielleicht auch sein Wissen ausbauen könnte. Aber falls nicht… Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm noch immer äußerstes Unbehagen.

* * *

„Ich bringe Ihnen eine Kopie von McNormans Zwischenbericht, er musste für ein paar Tage zurück nach London."

Harry hatte schon mehrfach vergeblich versucht, Snape in seinem Labor anzutreffen und schließlich an der Tür geklopft, die zu Snapes Privaträumen führte - mit Erfolg. Kaum, dass er den Papierstapel losgeworden war, trat er schnell den Rückweg zur Wendeltreppe an.

„Warten Sie!"

Als sich Harry fragend umdrehte, deutete Snape mit einer raschen Handbewegung an, dass er ihm ins Innere des Raumes folgen sollte.

Das Zimmer, das er betrat, deckte sich ungefähr mit seinen Vorstellungen von Snapes Behausung: karg möbliert, abgesehen von etlichen Bücherregalen, die die Wände säumten – doch eine Sache verblüffte ihn so, dass er ein ungläubiges Auflachen unterdrückte: Die Wände erstrahlten in einem dunklen Weinrot. Es war haargenau der gleiche Farbton, den er für seinen Wohnraum gewählt hatte.

Snape beobachtete ihn und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich ironisch. Dann ergriff er ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch, dem man ansah, dass es oft gelesen worden war und reichte es Harry.

„In Anlehnung an unser ... Gespräch neulich möchte ich Ihnen Aufzeichnungen Ihrer Mutter von 1976 - 1978 überlassen."

Harry starrte ihn an, ohne den Band zu öffnen. „W-Wie kommen Sie in ihren Besitz?"

„Sie gab sie mir."

„Was?!"

„Ich suchte sie wenige Tage vor dem … Angriff auf, um sie zu warnen."

Snapes Stimme war kaum hörbar. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und begann, abwesend einen Bücherstapel zu sortieren. Ein paar Sekunden später drehte er sich um und setzte in sachlichem Ton fort: „Ihr Vater kam hinzu und verbot mir, mich noch einmal blicken zu lassen."

„Aber – das Notizbuch?" Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten, das alles zu verdauen.

„Lily folgte mir. Sie sagte, sie sei mir Erklärungen schuldig, ich solle es lesen und ihr dann per Eule zurücksenden. Doch wenige Tage später…"

Harry bemerkte, dass das Buch in seinen Händen anfing zu zittern. Das Zittern ergriff seinen ganzen Körper und er erkannte, dass er momentan nicht sprechen konnte, da bei dem Versuch auch seine Zähne unkontrolliert aufeinander schlagen würden. Warum heizte Snape nicht richtig? Es war eiskalt im Zimmer und die Frage, wie ein so klapperdürrer Mensch diese Temperaturen aushalten konnte, kam ihm flüchtig in den Sinn.

Snape ging zu einem Schrank, holte ein Glas heraus und goss großzügig eine gelbbraune Flüssigkeit ein.

„Trinken Sie das!", befahl er.

Harry hatte Angst, dass ihm das Glas aus der Hand gleiten könnte, so sehr fror er inzwischen. Er umgriff es mit beiden Händen und trank einen Schluck. Wärme bahnte sich unmittelbar einen Weg durch seinen Körper und nach zwei weiteren Schlucken hörte das Zittern auf.

* * *

Snape hatte ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

„Sie können es behalten."

Harry rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Warum?", brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Warum was?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Ich nehme an, dass es sehr privat ist. Wieso geben Sie es mir?"

„Sie sind Ihr Sohn und es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie einige Zusammenhänge begreifen."

Harry versuchte mit aller Willenskraft, sich zu sammeln, um den Raum in Würde verlassen zu können.

„Trinken Sie noch ein Glas." Snapes Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch und er deutete auf einen Stuhl.

Harry konzentrierte sich in den nächsten zehn Minuten ganz auf das nachgefüllte Glas, Schluck für Schluck. Snape hatte gegenüber Platz genommen. Er wirkte so erschöpft, wie sich Harry inzwischen fühlte.

* * *

Schließlich stand Harry auf, murmelte „Danke", ergriff das Buch und ging zur Tür.

Doch plötzlich streifte ihn noch ein Gedanke: „Waren Sie in dem Sommer, als mich die Dementoren angriffen, zufällig mal in Little Whinging?"

Er war froh, dass seine Stimme wieder an Festigkeit gewann.

Snape zog die linke Augenbraue hoch. „Was bringt Sie auf eine solche Idee?"

„Mein Cousin. Er fragt sich, ob Sie vielleicht etwas mit bestimmten Beschwerden zu tun hatten, mit denen er sich in jenem Sommer herumquälte."

„So? Tut er das?" Ein leiser Hauch Belustigung schlich sich in Snapes Stimme und Harry stöhnte innerlich auf. Also doch.

„Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass etwas im Gange war. Er selbst, Minerva, Mundungus Fletcher, Mrs. Figg und ich behielten Sie abwechselnd im Blick."

Harry fragte sich wieder einmal, wie viel er aus der Vergangenheit nicht wusste. Wie viele Demütigungen hatten seine Lehrer beobachtet? Sein Gesicht verriet offensichtlich etwas von seinen Befürchtungen, denn Snape musterte ihn mit einem leichten Glimmen in den Augen.

„Sie wurden heimtückisch aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen und hatten keine Chance gegen vier Schläger vom Typ Ihres Cousins", bemerkte er trocken. „Beruhigt?"

Als Harry schließlich Snapes Tür hinter sich schloss und mit den Aufzeichnungen seiner Mutter unter dem Arm die Wendeltreppe emporstieg, lächelte er und fühlte die zurückgekehrte Wärme in seinem Körper, die nicht nur von Snapes exzellentem Feuerwhisky herrührte.

* * *

Dudley war mulmig zumute, als er den Raum betrat, in dem sich heute sein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden sollte. Die drei Ministeriumsabgesandten, die vor ihm saßen, sahen aus, als wären sie schon mumifiziert. Wie alt wurden diese Leute eigentlich?

Ein Weißbärtiger mit wichtigem Gesichtsausdruck erhob sich.

„Wir sind hier, um zu entscheiden, ob Sie in der Lage sind, sich angemessen und kontrolliert in der Gesellschaft zu bewegen. Jegliche Zuwiderhandlung oder Erregung von Aufmerksamkeit in Gesellschaft von Muggeln würde Ihre unwillkürliche Inhaftnahme nach sich ziehen."

Dudley schnappte hörbar nach Luft.

„Auch wenn Sie die Prüfung bestehen, werden Sie vorerst Teil eines Sicherheitsprogramms sein, das Abweichungen umgehend meldet."

„Sie wollen mich total überwachen?"

„Nein, Mr. Dursley, die Kontrolle beschränkt sich lediglich auf Ihre Ausübung von Magie. Wir können uns kein Risiko leisten. Sie dürfen sich ansonsten völlig frei und unbeobachtet bewegen."

„Lasst uns keine Zeit mit Plaudereien verplempern", meldete sich die Hexe, die links neben dem Alten saß, herrisch zu Wort.

Snape stand scheinbar gelangweilt am anderen Ende des Raumes, doch Harry erkannte eine gewisse Anspannung. Sie hatten viel Zeit in Dudleys Lektionen gesteckt und auch Snape wollte Resultate sehen.

Der dritte Alte stand auf.

„Und nun zeigen Sie uns, was Sie gelernt haben."

* * *

In der nächsten halben Stunde testen sie vor allem Dudleys Reaktionsfähigkeit, provozierten ihn und stellten ihm Fragen über die Zaubererwelt.

Bis auf einen leichten Aussetzer, bei dem seine Brille zu Bruch ging, hielt sich Dudley wacker. Die Aufgaben waren im Vergleich zu Snapes und Harrys wochenlangen Lektionen simpel und man merkte deutlich, wie er zunehmend an Souveränität gewann.

„Nun, das war besser, als ich vermutete", konstatierte der Älteste schließlich. „Entweder sind Sie ein Naturtalent oder Sie haben eine ausgezeichnete Vorbereitung genossen. Oder beides." Sein Blick schweifte zu Harry und Snape, die beide mittlerweile entspannt im Hintergrund standen und nickte ihnen zu.

Danach tuschelte er etwa fünf Minuten mit seinen Begleitern und wandte sich schließlich an Dudley.

„Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass Sie ausreichend geschult sind. Sie können unter den vorhin genannten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nach Amerika zurückkehren."

Dudley stieß einen Jubelschrei aus und Harry musste grinsen. Sein Cousin wirkte um einiges agiler als noch vor Wochen und die neue Kleidung ließ seine gesündere Lebensweise deutlich erkennen. Vielleicht war dies ein Anreiz für ihn, auch künftig mehr auf sich zu achten.

* * *

„McNorman meinte, ich könne in drei Tagen fliegen, wenn das Ministerium alles mit Übersee geklärt hat", berichtete Dudley am gleichen Abend enthusiastisch.

„Wie sehen deine Pläne aus?"

„Ich gehe erst mal zurück auf die Farm. Alles Weitere wird sich zeigen. Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall mit der Zauberergemeinschaft in Verbindung setzen und mich in Kurse einschreiben, vielleicht kann ich meine Fähigkeiten etwas ausbauen, um einige Dinge auf der Farm zu vereinfachen." Er grinste breit.

„Finde ich gut, Dudley", bestätigte Harry. „Aber sei vorsichtig, dass dich keine Muggel dabei erwischen."

„Schon klar. Ich habe heute bereits drei Vorträge darüber gehört. McNorman hat mir eine halbe Stunde lang ausführlich dargelegt, dass die Zaubererwelt nicht preisgegeben werden darf. Die Schulleiterin erzählte mir fast noch mal das Gleiche und dein griesgrämiger Kollege pfiff mich an, dass jeder Missbrauch unverzüglich Strafe nach sich zieht, bla bla bla. Ich passe schon auf."

„Dann verzichte ich auf eine weitere Wiederholung."

* * *

Am Mittwoch stand Dudley frühmorgens mit einer Reisetasche vor der Tür, trat etwas unbeholfen von einem Fuß auf den anderen und streckte ihm schließlich die Hand hin.

„Ich wollte mich verabschieden."

Harry erwiderte den schlabbrigen Händedruck. „Gute Reise, Dudley. Pass auf dich auf."

„Kann ich dich mal wieder besuchen kommen?", fragte Dudley zögernd.

„Klar. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest", meinte Harry überrascht. „Ach übrigens, ich habe noch was für dich."

Er nahm ein kleines Päckchen vom Tisch. „Zur Erinnerung an Hogwarts."

Dudley betrachtete das Päckchen misstrauisch.

„Es beißt nicht", lachte Harry.

„Kann man hier nie wissen", murmelte sein Cousin und öffnete es vorsichtig.

„Eh, das ist super!" Er steckte „1000 nützliche Zaubersprüche" behutsam in seine Reisetasche. „Tschüß, Harry. Und danke für alles."

„Mach's gut, Big D."

Harry schloss die Tür und ließ sich mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung zurück in sein Bett fallen. Auch wenn sein Cousin in einem Paralleluniversum lebte, war ihm während Dudleys Anwesenheit zumindest der Schritt gelungen, mit einigen Dingen der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte auch sein Cousin das eine oder andere für sich aus Hogwarts mitgenommen.

Außerdem waren es wunderbare Aussichten, die Abende wieder so gestalten zu können, wie er wollte. Er freute sich auf die bevorstehenden Ferien und auf seine Familie. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er wieder ein.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später und ein paar Etagen höher saßen sich die Schulleiterin und der Tränkemeister bei einer Tasse Tee gegenüber.

„Wirst du die Ferien in Spinners End verbringen, Severus?", fragte Minerva McGonagall.

Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Mal sehen. Es gibt in Hogwarts einiges, was ich im Labor austesten will."

„Hm. Ansonsten bist du herzlich in Schottland willkommen. Du weißt ja, dass genug Platz auf dem Anwesen ist, dass du dich dort ohne Weiteres tagelang verschanzen kannst, ohne jemandem zu begegnen."

Sie sah kurz Interesse in Snapes Augen aufblitzen, was er schleunigst tarnte.

„Ach übrigens, meine Nichte wird auch da sein", ergänzte sie beiläufig. „Sie arbeitet seit Monaten an einem neuen Trank und meinte, sie müsse mal für eine Weile raus aus der muffigen akademischen Welt."

Snapes gespieltes Desinteresse amüsierte sie. Beim letzten Zusammentreffen der beiden war ihr nicht entgangen, welche Aufmerksamkeit ihr verschlossener Kollege an ihrer Nichte gezeigt hatte. Und umgekehrt. Man könnte ein paar Dinge vorsichtig in die richtige Richtung lenken, ganz unauffällig natürlich, dachte sie.

„Ich weiß, dass dein Weltbild auf die allerschlimmsten Zukunftsszenarien geeicht ist, aber ein paar Wochen Urlaub vom Negativismus kannst du dir trotzdem mal gönnen", provozierte sie.

Snapes Augenbrauen bildeten einen durchgehenden dicken schwarzen Strich, doch Minerva wusste, dass sie bereits gewonnen hatte.

* * *

ENDE

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat das Lesen so viel Spaß gemacht, wie ich beim Schreiben hatte._

_Besonders herzlich möchte ich mich bedanken bei mimaja, Eve/Mrs. Skinner, Kathi, SoyTryphena, Lynya77, Angie Snape D, Dea1963, CaroLoveSeverus und Marian, dass ihr euch die Zeit für Feedback genommen habt. Das ist der beste Anreiz und gleichzeitig die schönste Belohnung, wenn eine Geschichte angenommen __wird :-)_


End file.
